


Being Comfortable Together

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han watches his dear wife mindlessly play a piano. His heart most certainly is warmed by the silly sight of her yet it touches him deeper than one may think.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Being Comfortable Together

Jumin Han was not a man easily impressed. He was not one to be easily swayed by beautiful things or beautiful people. Words did not make his heart flutter nor did any sort of touch. Things were disposable and temporary. There was simply nothing in this world that could impress a man who could have anything. Or so he thought. 

  
  


The young woman was sitting improperly at the piano bench. Her shoulders were curved and her fingers mindlessly pressed the white keys. Her hair was falling out of its do, her dress was wrinkled, and she was missing one of her shoes. 

The lovely noises that came out of the instrument brought a faint smile to her face. It was most certainly not a song or even correct cords, but Jumin was impressed nonetheless. She was in her own little world, her focus on the weighted keys beneath her fingertips. Not once did she look back at him or make a sound. The casual image of her relaxed at such an elegant grand piano clashed in Jumin’s mind. It humored him. 

What an odd sight. 

In all his years, never did he think he would be married to such an interesting individual. 

She most certainly kept him on his toes. He never knew what to expect. She was always doing something new. Something different. As soon as he figured her patterns out she changed them. She was much more spontaneous than him while still being just as responsible. It was. . thought provoking! 

He couldn’t keep her off his mind! She looked most comfortable in her own world doing the things she loved, and Jumin loved watching her. 

Oh, how he loved, loved,  _ loved _ her! 

Even the most mundane and useless of things had become interesting to Jumin. She was the embodiment of his heart, and nothing could tear his eyes away from her. 

  
  


Suddenly, the noise quieted and the young woman turned around to look at him. “Am I that interesting?” she asked, a hint of laughter on her voice. 

Jumin crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his chair. “Yes,” he said simply. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before saying, “No.”

“Then by all means,” he said, gesturing. “Continue. Don’t mind me.” 

And with that, she began to toy with the instrument once again. 

Jumin’s fingers drummed against his forearms thoughtfully. His eyes followed her own fingers, waiting to see what she would do next. 

Never before had something so simple seemed so soothing. Watching her at ease made Jumin relax. He wanted her to be comfortable with him. With their relationship still fresh and their marriage so new, Jumin feared she would adjust to him slowly. 

Their lives were so different yet so similar. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but he wanted to marry her. And he wanted to do it fast. How could he not? 

He tried to be understanding though. It was difficult for her to conform to him, learn to be not only his girlfriend but his wife as well in such a short amount of time. They lived together now for goodness sakes. It was definitely an adjustment, but they both tried their very best to relearn the patterns of their lives together.

She still got shy and embarrassed about certain things, but she was slowly getting used to his constant presence. Having a husband as attentive as Jumin was like a new pressure on her head. She quickly learned, though, that it was not a bad thing. 

He was very accepting, considerate, and he always remembered the tiniest of details which made for some wonderful surprises in life. She would comment on something she saw for a brief second and two weeks later it was in her hands. How he remembered she had no idea, but it was incredibly thoughtful and kind of him. 

Jumin was in love. He wanted to learn about every part of her. Every piece of what made her was important to him. It was vital to him that he understood and remembered every piece of information that was related to her. 

He understood that sometimes she might feel uncomfortable from his attentive ways, but he tried not to overwhelm her. 

Watching her toy with the piano, though, showed Jumin how much growth they’d made. She was comfortable in his presence and all that was the grand building they lived in. It offered so much; living there was like having her own world behind the doors that was, technically, her home. 

The floor that held the piano was often busy. It was late though, and here she was missing a shoe and sitting on the bench as if it was their couch. 

Jumin was most definitely impressed. He couldn’t help but smile. 

He brought a hand up to his mouth, his knuckles grazing his lips. He could try to hide his smile all he wanted, but he knew she’d turn around and know he was up to something. 

Perhaps, he thought, this was the beginning to much more. 

Already she was exciting, and daringly different than his old, single life. How much better would things get once she was one hundred percent comfortable with him and their living space? 

He  _ almost _ couldn’t wait. 

Suddenly, she stood up, her shoe now slipped back on. “I think I’m ready to go up,” she said. “I’m ready to get out of this dress and into my pjs.” 

To the penthouse it is, Jumin thought as he stood up and took her hand in his. 

“Me too,” he said. “A shower and ‘pjs’ sounds great.” 

His wife’s ears pinked, knowing he meant a shower together. She gave him a nod and let him lead the way. 

Jumin held his smile unknowingly all the way up the elevator to their floor. 

  
Going home was  _ much  _ more enjoyable nowadays. 


End file.
